The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems (e.g., multi-tenant on-demand database systems, etc.) may utilize one or more objects to facilitate system usage by one or more tenants of the system. For example, the objects may be used to enable report generation within the system, data manipulation within the system, etc. Unfortunately, the creation of these objects has been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, systems may utilize a significant amount of resources during the creation of objects within the system. For instance, each object within the system may need to be individually created and have its parameters manually established. Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the creation of objects within a system.